jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Khan
Steve Khan (born April 28, 1947) is an American jazz guitarist. video:Steve Khan-Jay Anderson-Ben Perowsky "Masqualero" Born in Los Angeles, California, Khan is known for his work with artists such as Steely Dan, Billy Joel, Michael Franks, Hubert Laws, Billy Cobham, Jack DeJohnette, James Brown, Maynard Ferguson, and Weather Report. In 1977, he toured with the CBS Jazz All Stars in Japan, and led a band called Eyewitness that featured musicians such as Steve Jordan, Anthony Jackson and Manolo Badrena. Khan is the author of five books on jazz music: Pentatonic Khancepts, Contemporary Chord Khancepts, The Wes Montgomary Guitar Folio,'' Pat Martino - The Early Years'', and Guitar Workshop Series. His album Borrowed Time (TIEMPO PRESTADO) was a nominee for the 2007 50th Grammy Awards in the Best Latin Jazz Album (vocal or instrumental) category. During the 1980s and 90s he was a member of the group Elements. He is the son of lyricist Sammy Cahn. Discography *''Sometime Other Than Now'' (1976) by Steve Marcus Count's Rock Band, Flying Dutchman songs written by Steve Khan *''Two For the Road'' (1977) by Larry Coryell and Steve Khan, Novus - Live acoustic guitar duets *''Tightrope'' (1977), Columbia *''Alivemutherforya'' (1978), Columbia *''The Blue Man'' (1978), Columbia *''Arrows'' (1979), Columbia *''The Best of Steve Khan'' (1980), Columbia *''Evidence'' (1980), Arista/Novus - solo acoustic guitar *''Eyewitness'' (1981), Trio Records - with Steve Jordan, Anthony Jackson and Manolo Badrena *''Modern Times'' (1982), Trio Records - known as "Blades" on Passport records - Live in Japan with Steve Jordan, Anthony Jackson and Manolo Badrena *''Casa Loco'' (1983), Antilles/Polydor - with Steve Jordan, Anthony Jackson and Manolo Badrena *''Local Color'' (1987), Denon Records - duet with Rob Mounsey *''Helping Hand'' (1987), Polydor - with Steve Jordan, Anthony Jackson, Manolo Badrena, Bill Evans (saxophonist), Clifford Carter, Neil Jason, Christopher Parker & Cafe *''Public Access'' (1989), GRP Records - with Dave Weckl, Anthony Jackson and Manolo Badrena *''Let's Call This'' (1991), Bluemoon - trio album with Ron Carter and Al Foster *''Headline'' (1992), Bluemoon - with Ron Carter and Al Foster; and Dennis Chambers, Anthony Jackson and Manolo Badrena *''The Collection'' (1994), Columbia *''The Crossings'' (1994), Verve/Forecast - with Dennis Chambers, Anthony Jackson, Manolo Badrena and Michael Brecker *''Got My Mental'' (1996), Evidence - with John Patitucci, Jack DeJohnette, Don Alias, Bobby Allende, Marc Quiñones and Cafe *''You Are Here'' (1997), Siam Records - duet with Rob Mounsey *''New Horizons'' (2000), by Caribbean Jazz Project, Concord Picante *''Paraiso'' (2001), by Caribbean Jazz Project, Concord Picante *''The Green Field'', (2005), Tone Center Records - with John Patitucci, Jack DeJohnette, Manolo Badrena, Ralph Irizarry, Roberto Quintero *''Borrowed Time'', (2007), Tone Center Records *''The Suitcase'', (2007), ESC Records *''Parting Shot'', (2011), Tone Center Records (USA); 55 Records(Japan); and ESC Records (Germany/Europe) - with Anthony Jackson, Dennis Chambers, Manolo Badrena, Marc Quiñones, Bobby Allende, Rob Mounsey, Andrés Beeuwsaert (Aca Seca Trio), and Brazilian vocalist, Tatiana Parra As sideman With Patti Austin *''End of a Rainbow'' (CTI, 1976) *''Havana Candy'' (CTI, 1977) With George Benson *''Benson & Farrell'' with Joe Farrell (CTI, 1976) External links *Official website * Category:Guitarists